


Burger King Koopas

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Fast Food, Fire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mario Kart, Slapstick, Stupidity, Tennis, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser is forced to take Iggy to Burger King.





	

Dry Bowser was watching an intense game of tennis going on in his television set in the Grumble Volcano as Iggy Koopa crashed into the bony reptile, reducing him into a pile of bones, the Koopaling riding in his light green Koopa Klown Kart as he was previous touring around the volcanic race course.

"Argh! What the hell?" Dry Bowser snapped as he glared at the green haired, glasses wearing crazed Koopaling, his skull bouncing about in rage. "What is wrong with you? I was watching something here!"

"Oh what, a boring sport?" Iggy scoffed as he brushed back his tall vegetable shaped green hair. "No one really cares ab-"

Dry Bowser placed himself back as he strangled Iggy, glaring at the tall green shelled Koopaling with rage.

"Screw you! Tennis is the hallmark of my career in sports!" Dry Bowser stated, closing his eyes as he had flashes of himself playing tennis. "In fact, the folks at Camelot were good enough to let me compete several times."

"Pfft, yeah, as a clone of ol' King Koopa." Iggy smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Dry Bowser sighed as he pulled out his tennis racket, smacking Iggy in the face with it.

"Do you really want to do this?" Dry Bowser grumbled as he clenched his racket even harder. "...anyway, what the hell do you want?"

"...BURGERS!!" Iggy exclaimed as he grabbed Dry Bowser, heading all the way down the Grumble Volcano as he jumped into the magma, screaming as he was lit on fire, due to his body not being immune to the effects of lava like Dry Bowser.

This was no problem as Iggy used the flames as an excuse to dash all the way to the nearest Burger King... which was in the dusty Bone Dry Dunes.

"Isn't this great?" Iggy stated after using the nearby oasis to douse the flames, dragging a disgruntled Dry Bowser with him as they entered the Burger King. "We're gonna get to eat, at the king of burgers!"

"I want to stuff you with tennis balls." Dry Bowser stated, only feeling angrier as he spotted various enemies playing tennis matches with each other.

Iggy ignored this as he went in the Burger King, ordering all the burgers, a large set of french fries, onion rings, and chicken fries, with Dry Bowser being chucked at a nearby table, breaking into various pieces.

"Can you eat without being obnoxious?" Dry Bowser asked as he was trying to enjoy his burger, but couldn't due to Iggy eating like such a slob.

"Nope! I bet you couldn't even beat me in a race!" Iggy taunted in between eating as his words were muffled from him stuffing the food down his mouth.

"Is that so, glasses boy...?" Dry Bowser murmured as he clenched his left bony fist.

Iggy laughed as he pointed at Dry Bowser, nearly falling out of his seat from laughing so much. "Yeah! You might be able to get more variety in tennis, but I bet you can't handle a car like I-"

Iggy was promptly shut up by Dry Bowser rushing out of the Burger King, then approaching the restaurant on his Bone Rattler ATV that he had stuffed within his charcoal shell, breaking through the windows as the people screamed, the reptilian skeleton smirking as he glanced down at a shocked Iggy, whose glasses fell off his face from the impact.

"Come on, lanky butt. Show me up right now," Dry Bowser stated as he knew that Iggy was full of shit.

Iggy gulped, summoning his clown car as he got into it, with him and Dry Bowser leaving the damaged Burger King as they headed for the race track, with the employees looking mad as they noticed neither of the racing reptiles paid for the fast food they had purchased, with the reptilian racers swerving around the canyon course as they fired red and green Koopa shells at each other.

"Gah! Are shells all you're gonna fire at me!?"

"Trust me, these should be the least of your troubles!"


End file.
